Convivencia Complicada
by Misfits77
Summary: Oneshot donde Temari nos cuenta el camino que recorrió del desamor al amor.


Se trata de un _One-shot_ narrado por Temari.

Contiene _lemon_ así que lean con responsabilidad por favor.

La historia esta orientada en un _universo alterno_ al de Naruto.

**Los personajes obviamente no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Espero que los entretenga, no es la gran cosa pero para tratarse de una idea que fue pensada en dos días me complacer el resultado.

Saludos~

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Convivencia Complicada**

De haberme visto unos meses atrás probablemente pensarían que era la mujer más patética del mundo y probablemente lo era. Mi vida no era exactamente perfecta pero tenía trabajo, novio y mascota sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera hubiese culpado a mi gato si ya no quería verme.

Todo comenzó un miércoles por la tarde, salí temprano de la oficina porque la última junta del día se había cancelado. Pensando que sería agradable, pasé por la panadería y compre varías masas dulces consiente de que a mi novio le encanta comer ese tipo de cosas por la tarde, si tenía suerte quizás terminaríamos en la cama. Ingresé a nuestro departamento el cual no era ni ostentoso ni precario, tenía buena luz natural una cocina comedor pequeña, un living acogedor un baño amplio un cuarto enorme con balcón a la calle y un pequeño estudio donde mi amado solía trabajar de vez en cuando.

Esa tarde mi gato, Kuro fue el primero en venir a recibirme, se frotó entre mis piernas provocando que casi me diera el golpe de mi vida pero finalmente me estabilicé y logré entrar a mi casa desparramando todo lo que traía encima sobre la barra de la cocina. La bolsa de la panadería fue lo que traté con más cuidado mientras los expedientes del trabajo terminaron bastante mezclados.

-Maldición tendré que ordenar eso más tarde –mascullé pensando que el hombre con el que convivía hacía ya cinco años aún estaba en el trabajo.

Me dirigí entonces hacia nuestra habitación para desvestirme y cambiar la molesta falda por un pantalón deportivo, no obstante antes de ingresar al cuarto escuché algunos murmullos incomprensibles razón por la cual comencé a abrir la puerta lentamente y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi novio con su mejor amiga mancillando mis sabanas.

-¡¿Qué carajos…?! –cuestioné marcando mi presencia, en ese momento estaba dolida pero la furia fue más grande.

-Temari, mi amor… ¡no es lo que piensas! –se apresuró a decir Chouji mientras la zorra comenzaba a vestirse apresuradamente.

-¡¿Te encuentro en mi cama con Ino y no es lo que yo pienso?! –cuestioné incrédula de la estupidez que mis oídos escuchaban y entonces recordé al novio de Ino, un sujeto burdo e inexpresivo que había sido amigo de ambos durante años, si a mí me dolía a él lo iba a destrozar.

Al igual que él, yo sabía que Chouji e Ino habían sido novios hace mucho tiempo pero no pensé que aun quedara algo entre ellos, claramente me equivoqué. No obstante lo que mis ojos veían, esto no tenía sentido, Ino era sumamente superficial y Chouji, si bien está más apuesto que nunca, no llega a ser la mitad de sexy que el palurdo con el que sale ella, el señor perfecto. Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen, los hombres se enamoran por los ojos y las mujeres por los oídos. En el mundo de los cumplidos Chouji es un dios, escucharte y hacerte sentir mejor son sus mejores armas y no había nadie como él a la hora de recordarte cuan imprescindible eres en su vida pero yo nunca necesité eso de él, nunca fui insegura conmigo misma hasta ahora.

-Yo mejor me voy –acotó Ino anticipando que en mi departamento se desataría la tercer guerra mundial.

-A decirle a Shikamaru, espero –advertí mirándola de reojo mientras pasaba a mi lado como una perra con la cola entre las patas. La verdad es que el Nara no me importaba demasiado, lo había visto varias veces y siempre me pareció mediocre y normal pero nadie se merece que lo engañen de esa forma.

-No se lo dirías –soltó la Yamanaka mirándome con desesperación casi suplicándome.

-Pruébame –redoble implacablemente, sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. La chica miró al Akimichi como buscando respuesta en los ojos del castaño que ahora comenzaba a vestirse mientras yo cruzaba los brazos dirigiéndole una de mis más frías miradas.

-¡Chouji! –apresuró al no obtener respuesta de parte de él.

-Hablamos luego Ino –mitigó él quitándole importancia a la mujer desesperado por arreglar las cosas conmigo pero ya no había nada que arreglar.

-Quiero que tú también te vayas de mi casa –ordené sorprendiéndolo, supongo que jamás me había visto verdaderamente enojada porque él no era del tipo de hombres que te hacían enfadar a menudo.

-Hablemos de esto –solicitó con cierta angustia en la voz que no logró conmoverme.

-Ya no tengo nada que decirte y no dejaré que me enrosques en tus mentiras –sentencié y, sabiendo que no era el momento de luchar porque no había nada que ganar, el sujeto bajó la mirada, tomó algunas de sus cosas personales y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Volveré por mi batidora –exclamó antes de irse junto a la rubia.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –le grité como si estuviera rugiendo, podría verse como una persona sana pero seguía teniendo alma de gordo.

Como pueden ver, lo mandé a la mierda ni bien me enteré de que me era infiel y al cabo de unas horas volvió con su ex novia, la verdad es que no pensé que se lo tomaría tan literal. No me mal entiendan la chica es preciosa, tienes unos grandes y operados pechos que exhibe constantemente con exagerados y hasta grotescos escotes, un pelo rubio que cae como en cascada a base de extensiones y tinturas de mala calidad, un cuerpo esbelto igual al de una anoréxica a dieta y una actitud de prostituta costosa que podría seducir hasta al más riguroso hombre.

Yo por el otro lado, tengo mis buenos kilos que me proporcionan bustos naturales, curvas definidas y un trasero gordo. No soy una tabla y no tengo un vientre plano pero nunca pareció importarle a él, ¿cómo podría? cuando él también ha tenido sus buenos kilos y no me refiero a un peso saludable como es mi caso. Él solía ser bastante regordete cuando lo conocí pero era sumamente amoroso, tierno y detallista y al ser yo tan impaciente, mandona y sarcástica pensé que él me complementaría.

Cualquiera sea el caso, al día siguiente tuve la decencia de llamar a Shikamaru para corroborar que Ino le hubiese confesado la verdad y para mi sorpresa lo había hecho. La charla fue formal y corta, no teníamos mucho que decirnos puesto que dos personas orgullosas nunca dejaran que otros laman sus heridas, así que corté la llamada pensando que jamás volvería a ver a ninguno de esos tres en mi vida y sinceramente me sentía aliviada de que así sea.

Volví a mi apartamento y llamé al cerrajero para cambiar la cerradura, si el idiota de mi ex creía que se la dejaría fácil estaba muy equivocado. Una vez que el hombre terminó con su labor le pagué y me dispuse a disfrutar de mi casa. Me vestí con el pijama más cómodo y suelto que tenía de ese tipo de ropa que reservo para cuando me viene la regla, puse música alta y ordené una pizza grande mientras miraba la guía de tv esperando que fuera a pasar algo bueno.

Unos cuantos minutos después el timbre de mi casa sonó y bajé el volumen de la música para recibir el pedido, pero al abrir la puerta, en lugar de toparme al repartidor me encontré con la persona menos esperada.

-¿Tú? –indagué asombrada ya que no había motivo para que ese sujeto se apareciera por mi casa, y menos sin ser invitado.

-Vaya… te vistes sexy para dormir ¿no? –acotó al ver mi atuendo a los que fruncí el ceño.

-No es para dormir, siempre me visto así cuando recibo invitados descorteses –señalé sin dejarlo entrar– ¿qué haces aquí Nara? –cuestioné y entonces me mostró una botella de vino a lo que arqueé una ceja completamente desconcertada.

-Veras no puedo recurrir a mi mejor amigo porque se fue con mi novia, no puedo recurrir a mi novia porque se fue con mi mejor amigo y el resto de mis amigos no entienden como me siento porque jamás le pasó algo parecido, así que vine con la única persona que debe estar tan deprimida como tapar el dolor con comida chatarra y música estrepitosa –explicó y a pesar de haber dado en el blanco en todo lo que dijo me sentía sumamente molesta por la arrogancia con la que hablaba, como si conociera a las personas con tan solo haberlas visto un par de veces.

-Yo no soy así –negué determinada a sostener mi postura como una niña pequeña, pero el repartidor de pizza no tuvo mejor idea que aparecer en ese momento.

-Disculpen, ¿eres Temari? –cuestionó el chico con acné mirándome directamente a la cara.

-Sí –respondí levemente, incapacitada a mentirle por la presencia de Shikamaru.

-Aquí está tu pizza grande –dijo abochornándome en frente del azabache.

-Yo no pedí eso –mentí descaradamente mientras el Nara hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse.

-Entonces debo tener mal anotada la dirección, me disculpo –exclamó el chico y al ver como se iba mi precioso consuelo me arrepentí horriblemente.

-No, espera… si es mía –aclamé arrebatándole la caja de las manos y dándole el dinero que correspondía, para este punto los gestos que Shikamaru hacía para no reírse lograron divertirme a mí también y terminamos riendo como un par de idiotas.

-Volviendo al tema…–exclamó una vez que nuestras carcajadas acallaron y entonces agitó levemente la botella.

-De acuerdo –accedí junto a un suspiro dejándolo entrar finalmente; una vez dentro le di dos copas y él comenzó a servir el vino mientras yo iba por platos para la pizza, luego me senté en el sillón opuesto a donde él estaba y la plática comenzó a fluir– esto debe ser más doloroso para ti –acoté mientras escrudiñaba su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó mientras me daba una copa.

¡Por dios, era obvio! Que alguien tan superficial como Ino te reemplace por Chouji debe ser una puñalada directa al ego pero justamente por su ego es que, haga lo que haga, no debo decirle que él es más apuesto que Chouji o jamás recuperaremos a su ego que pasara a vivir por siempre en las nubes.

-Tu novia se fue con tu mejor amigo, es difícil de ambos lados en cambio yo… yo solo perdí unos kilos de encima –bromeé a lo que se sonrió por la comparación.

-Nunca te van a cambiar por algo mejor, solo por algo más fácil –manifestó él y yo no terminé de comprender bien a lo que se refería hasta que empezó a detallar– estar con Chouji es más fácil porque él no va a pasarse el día entero incitándola a que coma adecuadamente, no gaste tanto es estupideces como la peluquería y demás.

-Debo confesar que pensé que eras igual de superficial que ella –hablé sin filtro y sin darme cuenta tapándome apresuradamente la boca con los dedos al oír mis propios comentarios ¿el vino me estaría aflojando la lengua? Pero si solo llevaba un cuarto de copa.

-Vaya… que cruel –calificó sonriéndose por el asombro que mis desinhibidas palabras le producían– la verdad es que Ino era mucho más hermosa cuando aún conservaba su pelo rubio natural y no esa cosa medio blanca medio amarilla que tiene ahora, un poco de carne sobre las costillas no le vendría mal y esa operación que se hizo fue una locura.

-¡Detente ahí! –ordené sintiendo que él estaba actuando un personaje más que detallándome sus gustos– ¿vas a decirme que te gustan las mujeres planas?

-No, claro que no –negó él rotundamente para luego expresar– pero hay diferencia entre una mujer con busto suave y prominente que una mujer con busto duro y prominente, si no se siente natural es desagradable.

-No entiendo por qué salías con ella, hablas como si no te gustara en lo más mínimo –opiné sirviéndome otra copa a lo que él dejó de sonreír al responder mi pregunta.

-El cambio físico en Ino fue paulatino y yo salía con ella porque era mi amiga de la infancia, trabajo bastante y cuando no estoy trabajando me gusta dormir, jugar al Shogi y otras cosas que a las mujeres suele aburrirles –mencionó y no sé porque toda mi atención se concentró en el movimiento de sus labios, era como un vaivén humedecido por apacible y aromático vino– en mi situación era más fácil salir con Ino, que al fin y al cabo no me desagradaba, que buscar una novia.

-¿Y Chouji que rol juega en todo esto? –pregunté desviando la mirada hacia sus ojos para que no se hiciera ideas extrañas.

-Como sabes, Chouji siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, así que te culpo a ti por eso –acusó mientras terminaba su copa casi llena de un solo sorbo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué sería mi culpa?! –pregunté indignada por las insinuaciones del intruso que tan cómodamente ahogaba sus penas en alcohol sobre mi sillón.

-Alimentaste demasiado su ego y creyó que porque tú lo aceptaste podría tener cualquier mujer que quisiera, incluso la mía –argumentó mientras se servía otra copa.

-De ser ese el caso, aparentemente no se equivocó en nada –solté maliciosamente.

-No sé si eres ácida y sarcástica por naturaleza o realmente te importa muy poco todo lo que está pasando –enumero las hipótesis que su mente formulaban a base de las señales que yo le daba.

-Si te hace sentir mejor puedo llorar –me ofrecí y comencé a hacer gestos exagerados que lograron divertirlo– no soy muy buena para esto ¿verdad?

-Es verdad, no te sale una lágrima ni por casualidad –notó y parecíamos estar más jocosos que al principio, ahora no cabía duda de que el vino estaba haciendo lo suyo pero no por eso dejamos de tomar, aún quedaba un cuarto de botella por liquidar.

-Supongo que el mayor encanto de Chouji nunca funcionó conmigo, no necesitaba que alguien me contenga o que me levantara la autoestima –detallé recordando el momento en el que encontré a ambos completamente desnudos sobre mi cama– creo que el momento en el que sus habilidades hubiesen funcionado conmigo fue precisamente en el momento en el que lo mande al demonio por engañarme con Ino.

-¿Te sentiste amedrentada por Ino? –cuestionó incrédulo de que alguien como yo pudiese sentir algo como eso por esa Barbie artificial.

-Por un momento sí –admití y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por lo que manifesté– su cuerpo se asemeja mucho más a los estándares de belleza que el mío, así que por un segundo creí que ya no era lo suficientemente buena para Chouji –hablé sin que mi voz se quebrara, estaba más molesta conmigo misma por haber dejado que ese trivial sentimiento me invadiera que por lo que había sucedido en verdad. Pero la preocupación en el rostro del azabache me obligó a volver a la realidad y entonces sentencié– luego recordé quien soy y quemé las sábanas.

-¡¿Quemaste las sábanas?! –me preguntó y entonces me di cuenta de que a veces parezco una psicópata.

-Si –admití y comencé a reírme contagiándole mi risa.

-Bueno no soy quien para quejarme, cambié el shampoo exclusivo de Ino por miel, la va a pasar mal la próxima vez que se lave el pelo –confesó y las carcajadas fluyeron hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento.

-Espera, espera –supliqué intentando recobrar a bocanadas el aire perdido– me duele –me quejé y luego cambié de posición para recostar mi cabeza en el almohadón más próximo sobre el sillón.

-¿Por qué nunca saliste con nosotros antes? –Preguntó cómo lamentándose del tiempo perdido, y arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyó la nuca en el borde de su sillón– de haber sabido que eras tan divertida le habría insistido a Chouji para que te invitara.

-Solo te parezco divertida porque estas ebrio, mañana volveré a ser una loca desquiciada –diferencie para que tomara conciencia de sus palabras en un vano intento de hacerme responsable de las mías.

-Nunca dejaste de ser una loca desquiciada –recalcó con voz suave claro símbolo de que el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

-Es bueno oírlo –murmuré y no recuerdo exactamente en qué momento pero seguramente no mucho después de eso me quedé completamente dormida.

Los ruidos de la calle no lograron afectarme y ciertamente jamás me hubiese despertado a la mañana siguiente de no ser porque Kuro comenzó a jugar con su plato de comida el cual estaba vacío. Entreabrí los ojos con esfuerzo, la cabeza me latía y estaba asqueada por mi propio aliento además de que sentía un dolor muscular propio de una mala noche de descanso. Me incorporé en mi sillón sin comprender bien lo que sucedía y entonces noté que Shikamaru seguía en mi departamento y para empeorar las cosas el reloj de pared situado detrás de él a la iquierda marcaba cerca de las nueve de la mañana.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda –comencé a repetir intermitentemente mientras corría hacia el baño para cepillarme los dientes y deshacerme de mi nauseabundo aliento producto del vino. Pero ni con mi histeria matutina logré que el azabache se despertara, de dormir a penas un poco más profundo de seguro habría comenzado a babear mi sillón. Por lo que una vez que me vestí fui hasta él y le toqué el hombro– Shikamaru –llamé con voz clara pero no escandalosa.

-¿Uhmm? –masculló entre dientes.

-Ya son las nueve, levántate debo ir a trabajar –ordené y tomando las últimas cosas que necesitaba.

-Hai, hai –respondió ondeando la mano y entonces me fui dejándole la puerta abierta para que pudiese irse cuando se despabilara. Pero yo misma no me encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones, menuda resaca había quedado del jolgorio de la noche anterior. Me dolía la cabeza y me flaqueaban las piernas y ciertamente no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que expedientes había metido en el portafolio antes de emprender el camino hacia la oficina, lugar al que llegué con un no tan elegante retraso de hora y media.

-¡Sabuko No! –me gritó mi jefe y, antes de relatar lo siguiente debo decir que fue benévolo, de haber estado en sus zapatos probablemente le hubiese cortado la cabeza a mi asistente.

-No sabe cómo lo lamento –exclamé poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorro huérfano intentado generar empatía en el viejo Baki.

-No me importa cómo te sientas, eso lo dejas para tu psicóloga –me regañó como si existiera terapeuta que me aguantara– ¿la reunión que se pospuso el miércoles se llevó a cabo hoy a primera hora y adivina quién faltó? –preguntó de manera retórica.

Yo estaba segura que el chico que trae el café no había sido porque mientras me gritaba casi podía despabilarme con el solo olor a café negro que salía de su boca, así que solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Yo? –respondí temerosa de mi futuro.

-Exacto –sentenció duramente mientras me asesinaba con la mirada para luego ordenarme– ahora dame los expedientes que te dije que prepararas ayer.

Apresuradamente comencé a buscar las carpetas en mi bolso pero no parecían estar en ningún lado, lo cual era muy improbable porque estaba segura de que había tomado la maldita carpeta azul por la que tuve que soportar una charla de treinta minutos sobre lo importante que era. A pesar de mi desesperación, finalmente di con el objetivo y se lo entregué. El tipo tomó la carpeta como si fuera la poca cosa y comenzó a ojearla de manera irritable, cada vez más apresurada para luego cerrarla violentamente.

-Sabuko No –me nombró nuevamente con voz suave, de ese tipo de voz calma que anuncia que pronto una furia incontenible será desatada– este es un expediente a medio hacer que te di hace seis meses –me notificó mostrándome la caratula del informe. Lo siguiente obviamente no fue para nada lindo pero lo resumiré para ustedes. Antes de despedirme, eufóricamente me recalcó mis pobres cualidades laborales y luego las asesinó cuando me gritó todos mis defectos profesionales, y tristemente, lo único en lo que yo podía pensar en ese momento era en que por la mañana había olvidado darle de comer a Kuro.

Al volver a casa me desplomé sobre el sillón, si había algo bueno en el trágico hecho de haber sido despedida era que al menos podía volver a casa temprano. Generalmente me visto en mi cuarto pero al no vivir con Chouji ya no corría riesgos de que él apareciera con algún invitado así que comencé a desprenderme la blusa cuando una voz me detuvo y me obligó a voltearme.

-Quizás quieras esperar a que nos conozcamos mejor –bromeó Shikamaru y debo confesar que jamás mis dedos se movieron tan rápido como ese instante en el que comencé a abotonarme la camisa de nuevo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? –indagué un tanto enojada por el bochornoso espectáculo que estaba dando.

-No quería ir a trabajar –admitió honestamente sin buscar excusas de por medio y para colmó osó quejarse– por cierto olvidaste darle de comer a tu gato, terminó despertándome por eso.

-Kuro, mi vida lo siento tanto –me disculpe exageradamente con mi macota mientras lo alzaba y mimaba para recalcar lo poco que me importaba el sueño del Nara.

-Muy graciosa –se quejó y tan solo entonces noté que tenía una taza entre las manos.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, ¿quieres usar mi bata de baño también? –solté con sarcasmo y al bajar al gato noté que su plato estaba lleno, él lo había alimentado.

-Lo haría pero de seguro la quemarías después –retrucó con astucia a lo que fruncí inconscientemente el ceño.

-Escucha anoche fue divertido y todo pero no tuve exactamente el mejor de los días hoy así que –hablé para solicitarle amablemente que se retirara de mi casa pero él me interrumpió sin dejarme completar la idea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te despidieron? –cuestionó mirándome a los ojos razón por la cual no pude esconder mi sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿cómo los sabes? –pregunté anonadada.

-Vuelves cerca de la once a casa a pesar de que te fuiste como a las nueve, estas claramente de mal humor y ni siquiera agradeces al chico que no fue a trabajar para quedarse en caso de que a Chouji se le ocurriera volver por sus cosas o con Ino para hacer alguna travesura –enumeró y me sonreí al notar el énfasis que hacía en sí mismo para vanagloriarse de su obra de caridad la cual fue producto de la pereza, no de buenas intenciones.

-Oh entonces supongo que debo agradecerte la cortesía –solté con ironía mientras ponía mis manos sobre mi cadera en forma de tetera para luego acusar– por un instante pensé que te habías quedado para dormir un poco más.

-¿Dudaste de mis puras y nobles intensiones? –Dramatizó poniéndose de pie para lavar la taza que había utilizado– Por ese tipo de cosas las mujeres son problemáticas –acotó luego de secarse las manos.

-Hump, menudo vago… –califiqué riéndome por lo bajo notando que él había logrado hacerme olvidar lo molesta que estaba por haber sido despedida. Sin embargo, al recordarlo, inmediatamente lo ataqué– ahora que lo pienso gracias a ti no tengo empleo.

-Mendokusei ¿por qué tanta obsesión con el trabajo? –inquirió como si no fuera obvio.

-Discúlpame por querer alimentar a mi gato y pagar mis cuentas –solté recostándome contra la pared de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno… si tanto quieres un empleo, te contrato –sugirió él parándose frente a mí a lo que despegue la vista de mis ya muy maltratados zapatos para clavarla en su cara, como esperando el remate del chiste pero parecía ser que tal cosa jamás llegaría.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Pregunté incrédula de la liviandad con la que él se tomaba las cosas y entonces asintió a lo que yo refuté– ni siquiera sabes qué puedo hacer, no tienes mi currículum ni sabes nada de mí.

-No me importa ese tipo de cosas y sé más de ti de lo que crees –pronunció de manera seria paralizándome, los rayos de sol que se colaban por la persiana entreabierta iluminaban parcialmente su mejilla y todo su perfil derecho– no hemos hablado mucho pero tus acciones dicen mucho de ti, ciertamente contrataría a alguien como tu aunque su experiencia laboral fuera nula.

-Aun así… no pudo aceptar la oferta –exclamé bajando paulatinamente el tono de mi voz, me sentía nerviosa y fue imperioso para mí apartar la mirada porque de haber seguido manteniendo ese intenso contacto visual ciertamente me hubiese ruborizado como una idiota.

-Quieres empleo pero rechazas la primera oferta que te surge –habló poniendo en manifestó mis contradicciones filosóficas y entonces propuso– supongo que es lógico, no tienes por qué trabajar después de todo.

-¿No tengo? –cuestioné sin comprender su razonamiento.

-Puedes alquilar el cuarto que usas como estudio –sugirió y la idea me pareció ridícula, ¿quién querría dormir en un espacio tan reducido donde apenas podrías moverte con libertad por la presencia de la cama?

-¿Estás bromeando? –Pregunté abiertamente y luego argumenté– es una habitación muy pequeña, incluso si encontrara a un pobre infeliz que quisiera vivir allí no podría pedir suficiente dinero por ella como para saldar mis necesidades.

-La habitación es pequeña es verdad, pero tiene una buena vista hacia el cielo despejado, cosa difícil de encontrar en esta ciudad –habló como si ese fuese un factor relevante y luego confesó– yo mismo pasé toda la mañana mirando las nubes desde allí.

Me impresionó escuchar que se comportaba igual que Kuro, además de mi relajado gato negro no creí que existiera otro ser vivo que se entreviese viendo las nubes.

-Recordaré poner eso en el anuncio –bromeé y él se sonrió pero no como antes, ahora parecía que tenía algo más para decirme algo que le estaba costando trabajo.

-No quiero que publiques un anuncio, quiero que me lo alquiles a mí –resolvió y sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Tú quieres vivir aquí? –inquirí completamente absorta en la idea a lo que él suspiro sabiendo que debería explicarse.

-El departamento donde vivía con Ino está a su nombre y no quiero comprar o alquilar algo en el centro ni volver a vivir con mis padres –detalló mientras miraba la persiana e inducido por los molestos rayos de sol entrecerró los ojos para posteriormente cubrir la luz con su brazo– a pesar de ser pequeño, el estudio me agrada y ¿quién no quisiera tener una compañera de casa neurótica? –soltó jocosamente para quitarle seriedad a la petición pero yo estaba petrificada.

Lo más difícil de admitir es que no estaba tan sorprendida de su propuesta como lo estaba de mi misma por considerarlo. La verdad es que el tipo era interesante, perspicaz y astuto y no tenía que fingir frente a él ya que mi sarcasmo innato no parecía molestarle. Era más que obvio que lo que Shikamaru intentaba evitar en este punto de su vida era la soledad de llegar a su casa después del trabajo y no tener con quien hablar. Y fue entonces que me alejé de toda consideración ética y moral, eliminé todas las típicas dudas que tenían un lugar legítimo en mi mente para hacerme una única y simple pregunta: ¿por qué no?

-¿Pagaras la mitad de las cuentas del departamento? –pregunté dando inicio a las negociaciones a lo que él se sonrío levemente.

-Pagaré el total del monto que venga en ellas –informó y yo pensé que de ser así, ya no necesitaría más que un trabajo de medio tiempo para saldar mis deudas– hasta alimentaré a tu horrible gato.

-No te metas con Kuro –advertí gruñonamente conociendo su intension y luego halagué– tiene el más hermoso y negro pelaje que se pueda ver.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo no envene… no alimentaré a tu gato –se corrigió después de equivocándose agrede para hacerme enojar.

-Hablando de comer será mejor que almorcemos algo antes de que tu dichoso vino nos arruine el estómago –deliberé abriendo el refrigerador para no encontrar nada en él. Maldita sea, había olvidado hacer las compras. Y mientras me mantenía inmóvil frente al vacío electrodoméstico meditando que demonios hacer él ya había descifrado el problema.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos por comida a algún lugar, además no quiero que me intoxiques –soltó mordazmente a lo que yo cerré el refrigerador para responder.

-¡Ja! Serías afortunado de probar mi comida –fanfarroneé y así es como mi relación con mi nuevo compañero de departamento comenzó.

Tres días después de eso él ya se había mudado completamente y las siguientes semanas fueron las más divertidas de mi vida. Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en la pastelería cerca de mi casa por lo que gozaba de mucho tiempo libre el cual utilizaba para gastarle bromas al azabache, asear el departamento y malcriar a mi gato.

Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Shikamaru más lo extrañaba cuando no estaba, no era un misterio lo que me estaba sucediendo e intente repeler la atracción que sentía por todos los medios. No obstante mi intensión, había ocasiones en las que sentía que lo hacía a propósito, casi como si intentara enamorarme, pero luego lo meditaba en profundidad y con calma asesinaba esos egocéntricos pensamientos. Después de todo, yo era la amiga neurótica con la que él convivía para no sentirse solo.

Un día olvidó su teléfono celular en casa y las insistentes llamadas de un número en particular me llevaron al extremo de contestarlo.

-¡¿Hola, Shikamaru?! –hablo desesperada la voz de una mujer que yo jamás había oído antes.

-No, este es su número pero lo ha olvidado –informé levemente consiente de que no debía meterme en asuntos que no me correspondían, pero ¡por dios! La curiosidad me mataba.

-Ah entiendo ¿y quién eres tú? –me preguntó con un deje de autoritarismo que dejé pasar con esfuerzo.

-Soy su asistente –mentí premeditadamente para no tener que soportar los histéricos gritos de quien parecía ser una amante.

-Bueno entonces dile a tu jefe que no voy a estar detrás de él por siempre, que acepte salir conmigo de una buena vez –ordenó y he de admitir que me fue difícil contener la sonrisa que me generaron las palabras de la patética mujer.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo se lo diré –accedí y si por esa actuación no me gané un premio es porque los de la academia son solo una manada de ineptos– ¿me dice su nombre?

-Tayuya –sentenció y luego terminó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse a lo que comencé a reírme como una tarada. No quería ni pensar en el motivo por el cual me hacía tan feliz que Shikamaru rechazara a esta mujer.

Recobré el aliento y me di un largo baño de agua caliente mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de explicarle al Nara que me había atrevido a violar su privacidad atendiendo su teléfono. Y entonces me cuestioné el motivo por el cual él nunca salía con nadie, no es que yo fuera precisamente la mujer más social del mundo y ciertamente no tenía una cita desde lo de Chouji, pero Shikamaru era completamente diferente a mí en ese sentido, él era apuesto, sagaz y exitoso un buen partido para cualquier mujer. Oportunidades no le faltaban, eso me había quedado claro con la llamada de esa mujer, razón por la cual comencé a pensar que probablemente aún no había superado a Ino.

Al salir del baño me vestí y me sequé el cabello decida a hablar de ello con el cuándo llegara a casa. Preparé la cena como de costumbre mientras practicaba mentalmente los posibles argumentos para abordar un tema tan complicado siendo que la susceptibilidad realmente no es lo mío, yo prefiero ir al directamente al centro de la cuestión pero me temía que fuera a lastimarlo en el proceso.

Llegó a la misma hora de siempre, ya tenía todo un ritual armado que cumplía con solemnidad a diario. Entraba por la puerta aflojándose la corbata, se descalzaba y junto a sus zapatos dejaba su maletín, me saludaba en automático al entrar, esquivaba los mortales mimos de Kuro quien intentaba por todos los medios enredarse en sus piernas y pasaba al baño. Al salir se dirigía al estudio para cambiarse y luego volvía a sentarse para cenar.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el baño mientras yo ponía la mesa sonriéndome al saber que pronto encontraría mi travesura de la semana. Al salir del mismo se quejó del clima y volvió a esquivar a Kuro para ingresar a su habitación, de donde claramente se lo escuchó gritar– ¡¿qué demonios?! –para luego abrir la puerta de su cuarto y dirigirse directamente hasta donde yo estaba, se detuvo en frente de mi sin dejarme llegar a la mesa para depositar en ella la cena y cruzándose de brazos indagó gruñonamente– ¿por qué rayos colgaste mis corbatas del ventilador de techo?

-Ayer dijiste que necesitabas un corbatero para ordenar tus corbatas ¿no? –Exclamé con calma como si se tratara de una solución práctica y normal– yo te demostré que es innecesario ya que cuentas con un ventilador de cuatro velocidades.

-Y tenías que ponerlo al máximo cosa de que todas las corbatas me azotaran la cabeza al entrar ¿verdad? –se quejó mientras yo me hacía a un lado para llevar la comida a la mesa y el traía el resto.

-Así no tienes dudas de que funciona –solté con inocencia mientras comenzábamos a comer.

-Tsk –masculló con una sonrisa de lado como de costumbre para luego pronunciar una de sus ya muy celebres frases– eres problemática, mujer.

-Como compensación te dejaré saber que el veneno están casi al fondo de tu plato –señalé observando su plato de arroz.

-Bueno, eso significa que puedo comer la parte de arriba sin preocuparme –respondió llevándose otro bocado a esos finos y delicados labios y esa imagen me ayudó a recordar lo que había sucedido ese día.

-Hoy olvidaste tu teléfono aquí –informé superficialmente para no perder detalle de su reacción pero no pareció muy consternado por la noticia.

-Ah con que aquí estaba –habló con serenidad sin siquiera atinar a levantarse para buscar dicho objeto.

-Sí, estuvo sonando todo el día –reproché suponiendo que así lograría generarle algún tipo de curiosidad pero ni siquiera así perdió la calma.

-¿Por qué no atendiste entonces? –indagó ya casi terminando de comer y yo me moleste un poco, soy su compañera de departamento no su esclava.

-No soy tu maldita secretaría –recalqué frunciendo el entrecejo y poniéndome de pie para recoger los platos, tarea para la cual recibí ayuda. Luego me di a la tarea de lavar los trastes sucios y como de costumbre él los secó. Una vez que el agua tibia tocó mis manos me tranquilicé y confesé– pero si atendí tu teléfono.

El hecho pareció divertirle porque volvió a sonreírse sutilmente aunque no soltó comentario ofensivo alguno. En lugar de eso, simplemente preguntó– ¿quién era?

-Una mujer, Tayuya –respondí y su expresión cambió completamente, se tornó serio de golpe dándome a entender que infaliblemente no esperaba tener que tener este tipo de conversaciones al llegar del trabajo.

-Ya veo –soltó meditando por un instante y con mesura agregó– lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con eso.

-No fue la gran cosa –mitigué yo intentado quitarle rigor a la charla– solo le dije que era tu asistente y te daría su mensaje –exclamé y ante mis palabras él arqueó una ceja y me miró de reojo como solicitándome que continúe– dijo que debes aceptar salir con ella de una buena vez.

-¡Ja! –masculló como ridiculizando el mensaje para luego sugerir arrogantemente– que siga soñando.

-Bueno si no es con ella ¿por qué no con otra? –indagué dando rienda suelta a mis dudas que brotaron sin cesar– no creo que te falten aspirantes y aun así no has salido con nadie desde que terminaste con Ino –al decir eso supe que ya no podría tratar el tema con la delicadeza que requiere por lo que no me molesté en intentarlo– entiendo que te duela pero ya es hora de superarlo –opiné hundiéndome más y más en un monólogo que parecía no tener fin– no tiene sentido que dejes de vivir tu vida por alguien que vale tan poco como –pero en ese momento me silencié completamente dejando la frase inconclusa.

No fue exactamente decisión mía, fueron más bien las firmes manos de Shikamaru apresando mis mejillas y sus labios que me besaron prepotentemente. Sus labios eran tan suaves como lo había imaginado y me hubiese gustado disfrutarlos con libertad pero mis pupilas vibraban, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y de haber encontrado algún rastro de orgullo en mí lo hubiese apartado de inmediato pero no pude. Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos sentí un cosquilleo y melancolía al mismo tiempo pero por sobre todo intriga, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Lo de Ino y Chouji lo superé la noche en la que nos embriagamos juntos –reveló serenamente mientras me miraba a los ojos y luego agregó– pero tú no eres tan fácil de olvidar.

-¿Eh? –murmuré como pude sintiéndome más onírica que nunca.

-Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan desenvuelta y desinhibida ante la vida, tu personalidad es sumamente atrayente casi como si fuese un vicio –explicó y debo confesar que me costó trabajo creerle, generalmente a las personas no les gusta escuchar la verdad salvo que se amolde a lo que ellos quieren, pero se veía tan sincero que no me quedó otra alternativa. Sus negras orbes brillaban palabra a palabra– me siento tan incompleto y aburrido cuando no estoy aquí, la oficina se ha vuelto tediosa y monótona, las personas de mi entorno me resultan simples e inertes pero la rutina nunca termina de establecerse aquí porque… bueno, estás loca –me diagnosticó implacablemente haciendo una pausa para desacelerar el ritmo apresurado que su explicación llevaba guiado por el afán de querer darse a entender y con más calma concluyó– y eso me encanta.

-Pero nunca me lo dijiste –me defendí sin entender como era que todo eso pasaba de un momento para otro.

-Claro que sí, te lo dije muchas veces a mi manera –me contradijo él y entonces comprendí que todas esas señales no eran producto de mi imaginación– estoy seguro de que lo notaste pero nunca me respondiste, solo te ruborizabas y cambiabas el tema por lo que pensé que no te sentías igual que yo y de más está decir que no era mi intensión incomodarte –para este punto yo ya era consciente de lo ignorante que había sido y me maldije por eso, no obstante él continuó– Pero esa es la razón por la que no puedo salir con otras mujeres, sería un suicidio tener que soportar charlas superfluas sabiendo estoy bien aquí aunque solo me veas como un amigo.

-Ya que vamos a ser crudamente sinceros –anuncié captando toda su atención y dibujando una expresión berrinchuda en mi rostro admití– me puse bastante celosa cuando llamó esa zorra altanera.

-¿En serio? –me preguntó sonriente, demostrando abiertamente que estaba feliz por ello por lo que no pude evitar enfadarme.

-¡No pongas esa cara alegre como si estuvieses complacido de que así sea! –ordené sintiendo el calor de mis mejillas, indudablemente me había ruborizado y era vergonzoso saberlo.

Sin embargo no me respondió, solo me abrazó para que ya no vea su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba cálido, aun vestía su blanca y pulcra camisa ya que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse después del incidente de las corbatas por lo que la fina tela me dejaba sentir su temperatura como si no estuviese esa prenda de ropa entre él y mis manos. Respiré con calma su aroma, el cual era sumamente seductor, ni muy dulce ni muy amargo por lo que te generaba curiosidad, te hacía desear probarlo para ver descubrir su intensidad.

Sus manos descendieron de mi espalda con el propósito de llegar a mi cadera donde se afianzaron para obligarme a acercarme más a él. Aparté el rostro de su pecho en ese momento y dirigí mi mirada a sus negros ojos llenos de deseo, supe en ese instante que los míos reflejaban el mismo apetito que los suyos. Al establecer ese tipo de contacto visual volvió a besarme, con mayor suavidad y delicadeza esta vez, su lengua ingresó en mi boca y danzó a la par de la mía. Estaba sumamente excitada, sentía que el corazón me latía con fuerza y me estaba tomando trabajo respirar con normalidad. A través de su pantalón, noté que no era la única que me encontraba en esa situación, su firme bulto estaba siendo apresado por unas injustas prendas de ropa que limitaban su libertad y cuando sus manos alcanzaron mis nalgas nuestros labios se separaron para recuperar el aliento perdido.

Sus labios prontamente se concentraron en mi cuello y mis dedos desataron despiadadamente esa coleta con la que se peinaba para recoger sus negros mechones de cabello y fue entonces que comencé a juguetear entre ellos para que mi piel se empapara de la fragancia que despide su shampoo. Y sin darnos cuenta fuimos desplazándonos a través del departamento hasta llegar a mi cuarto donde el romanticismo se vió interrumpido por un gato negro que se cruzó en nuestro camino y terminó provocando tropezáramos y cayéramos bruscamente sobre mi cama. Shikamaru terminó sobre mí pero rápidamente se afirmó sobre sus brazos para no aplastarme y entonces dijo– ese maldito… yo sabía que un día lo iba a lograr, era cuestión de tiempo –acotó refiriéndose a Kuro a lo que una risita se coló por mis labios.

-En su defensa diré que después de tanto tiempo intentándolo, se lo ganó –hablé a lo que el pelinegro bufó, se puso de pie y sacó al animal de la habitación para cerrar la puerta y evitar así futuras intromisiones.

Al volver hasta donde yo estaba me besó apasionadamente y luego me ayudó a deshacerme de mi blusa para concentrarse en mis pechos; sin esperar a que terminara de desatarme el brasier, el azabache se dio a la tarea de lamer la piel que la tela dejaba visible. Un vez que ya nada contuvo mi busto, los acarició y besó sin piedad como si estuviera saciando uno de sus deseos más ocultos. Las sensaciones que se él liberaba sobre mí con cada roce de nuestra piel, con cada beso húmedo me llevaron a exhalar profundos suspiros y gemir levemente.

Lo cual pareció desesperarlo porque, sin pensarlo dos veces, aventuró su mano dentro de mi pantalón y bragas para dibujar pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos sobre mi clítoris. No hace falta decir que casi no podía contener mi entrecortada voz que fluía de mis labios esporádicamente. Los espasmos en mi cuerpo se sucedían con más frecuencia cada vez imposibilitándome el habla pero algo no andaba bien, yo no estaba aportando mucho que digamos así que decidí dar vuelta la situación y me di entonces a la tarea de acariciar su miembro por sobre su pantalón. Estaba incluso más firme que la última vez que lo sentí contra mi cuerpo minutos atrás.

Un hondo suspiro salió abruptamente de su ser e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que había logrado desconcentrarlo por completo ya que el contacto que él ejercía sobre mí se detuvo por momentos y arremetió con anhelo por otros. Ya no podía soportarlo, estaba sumamente húmeda y ansiosa, y sé que él también lo estaba por lo que desprendí los botones de su pantalón y minutos después nuestras prendas de ropa pasaron de flotar en el aire a descansar sobre el suelo. Se colocó sobre mí y nos miramos por un instante, había pasión en sus ojos pero también ternura, queríamos sentirnos mutuamente.

Nuestros sexos se rosaron majestuosamente liberando un sinfín de sensaciones que inconteniblemente manifestamos de manera sonora y nuestras voces deformadas solo pudieron ser silenciadas al unirnos en un beso que nos robó el aire de los pulmones. Y al dirigir su firme miembro dentro de mi empapada cavidad, nuestros gemidos interrumpieron el contacto que nuestros labios tan solemnemente mantenían para retumbar dentro de la boca del otro. Lentamente su cadera comenzó a moverse e introduciéndose un poco más dentro de mí con cada movimiento, mi vagina se dilataba para amoldarse a la forma de su pene.

Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros y moviendo mis caderas al compás de sus embestidas mi lenguaje corporal le indicó que quería más, quería todo de él: su textura, su aroma, su temperatura y lo quería todo al mismo tiempo. El ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas se aceleró estrepitosamente como así también la intensidad de sus embestidas, y la habitación se inundó de gemidos tanto suyos como míos. Me sentía cansada pero no podía parar y sabía que él se sentía igual no obstante, aún estábamos en condiciones de prolongar ese dulce placer por unos instantes más, estaba segura de ello. Por lo que decidí rodear su cuello con mis brazos y ejerciendo una suave presión en su nuca lo obligué a descender su cabeza con la intensión de que mis labios tengan el privilegio de jugar con el lóbulo de su oído. Al mordisquearlo y suspirar sobre él, un gruñido se filtró de sus labios al enfrentarse con la realidad de que, incluso en un momento así, puedo ser muy cruel, por lo que decidió vengarse. Entre su mano apresó uno de mis pechos firmemente logrando que un profundo gemido se dibujara en mi boca, mismo que lo incitó a terminar con esta locura la cual ninguno de los dos podíamos sostener por más tiempo.

Arremetió con todo su ser dentro de mí, las cosquillas en mi estómago se hicieron presentes para dar lugar al prolongado clímax que culminó al llenarme de su espeso orgasmo el cual se mezcló con el mío. Los movimientos comenzaron a cesar paulatinamente y al salir de mí también lo hizo la prueba de acto consumado de nuestros sentimientos que se derramó en mis sabanas como si de perlas liquidas se tratase. Shikamaru se tumbó a mi lado aun jadeante, nuestros ardientes cuerpos aun conservaban el vigor de las sensaciones que los recorrieron segundos atrás.

Una vez que mi respiración se normalizó me senté en la cama y mirándolo a la cara le pregunté– ¿no vas a extrañar la vista del estudio?

Sonrió levemente y clavando su mirada en mis ojos exclamó –desde aquí puedo ver un mejor paisaje.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Qué les pareció?


End file.
